Recording of sound in a still photographic camera as part of a picture taking event is desirable to enhance the experience of viewing and enjoying the resultant photographic prints. Numerous disclosures exist of sound recording and playback associated with still prints. There is no disclosure, however, of providing an indication of the fact that a film cassette has been utilized in a sound recording capable camera or that sound recording has been done in association with images captured on film in a given film cassette. Such information is useful as a reminder to the camera user and is also useful to a photofinishing laboratory which must handle and process such sound with still image film in special equipment, such as would be needed to transfer camera recorded sound onto memory chips for attachment to the associated photoprints. There is a need therefore for camera and film cassette classifier apparatus that will identify film cassettes that have or will have sound recordings associated therewith and for apparatus that will automatically identify such sound/film cassettes for use by photofinishing laboratories.